Hitherto foods have been packaged in a relatively shallow tray and covered with a plastics material web at least on the upper surface of the tray. The plastics material from which the trays are made is usually of a single relatively rigid piece of plastics material or expanded polystyrene and it is considered that the cost of this tray is expensive.